


Jitters 2

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: M/S embark on married life and Mulder sets out to teach Scully about all the things she's been missing. (Sequel to "First Time Jitters".)





	Jitters 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Jitters 2

## Jitters 2

### by Donnilee

**TITLE: JITTERS 2**  
**AUTHOR: DONNILEE**  
**E-MAIL: WEB SITE:<http://donnilee.tripod.com>  
**CATEGORY: MSR**  
**RATING: NC-17**  
SPOILERS: Duane Barry, Lazarus, All Things, Never Again SUMMARY: M/S embark on married life and Mulder sets out to teach Scully about all the things she's been missing. (Sequel to "First Time Jitters".)  
DEDICATION: Whew! I got tons of requests for a sequel to First Time Jitters. So here goes, this story is for: Evie Whiting (who started the whole darn thing with her challenge!), Eric and Sandy P., Ronnie R.,  
Song, Monique C., Kate M., Holly, Sabine, Marcia. THANKS: I must give thanks to my beta reader, Sdani, once again. I  
pester her constantly, like she has nothing better to do than read for me! She's wonderful and never complains. Thanks for all your continuing support, for being my harshest critic and my biggest cheerleader. I Love you for it! **

****PART 1 (PG-13)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**WEDNESDAY MORNING - 7:00 AM** **

****

I woke up slowly. As I tried to roll onto my back, a hard, large chest  
stopped me abruptly. I gasped, feeling the warmth of him seep into the  
chilled skin of my back. 

****

He murmured in his sleep, his arm around my waist tightening and bringing me into full body contact. I lay still, my eyes half open, remembering the events of the last four days and particularly, the events of yesterday. 

****

I slowly pulled my left hand down from its position under the pillow and  
held it up, looking at the back of my hand. 

****

Nope, it wasn't a dream. The rings were there. I felt my heart rate accelerate slightly. Oh my God. I was married. Really married. 

****

To my partner. 

****

Jesus Christ! My family was going to flip! My mom would be happy for me, but upset that I didn't tell her first. My brother would be beside  
himself. He didn't like Mulder and never had. His feelings were completely groundless but I'd never been able to convince him of that. I was going to have to try harder. He was going to have to try harder.  
They were brother-in-laws now, whether they liked it or not. 

****

I smiled, curling my fingers into a fist. I cupped my breasts, one in each hand and squeezed gently, feeling them tingle. My nipples were a little sore from all the sucking they'd received in the last four days.  
I blushed furiously remembering the feel of Mulder's soft mouth on my breast, suckling like a babe and laving me with that talented tongue. That opened the gate on other thoughts of his tongue, in other places. 

****

I shivered again and heard him hum in the back of his throat. His lips  
landed on the top of my shoulder and he placed a soft kiss there. 

****

I sighed and maneuvered myself onto my back. He smiled down at me, his  
eyes still sleepy and at half-mast. His hair was mussed up and he felt  
warm. He lifted a hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, making me shiver. He chuckled and I smiled up at him. 

****

"Morning," I said shyly, dipping my eyes back down to stare at his chest, directly in front of my face. 

****

His fingers lifted my chin and he leaned in slowly and kissed me gently.  
"Morning, Mrs. Mulder." 

****

I sucked in a breath, suddenly overwhelmed with the events of the last few days. It had all happened so fast. I'd made love to my partner last night. 

****

Correction, I'd made love to my husband, for the first time. Literally,  
the first time. I was no longer a virgin. I smiled again, feeling relief and a sense of gratitude for his caring and gentleness. 

****

"You all right this morning?" 

****

"I'm a little sore. Just a little overwhelmed. Still processing everything. It all seemed to have happened so fast." 

****

"Know what you mean." 

****

"You do?" 

****

"Yeah. I've been in love with you for so long. So that part seems like  
it's taken forever." 

****

I smiled wider. "I was a fool." 

****

"No, never that, Scully. But as of early Friday evening, I was wondering if you were ever going to speak to me again and by Tuesday you  
were my wife." He ran a hand over his face and shook his head as if to shake the pieces together in his brain. "I'm a little overwhelmed too." 

****

"Last night, Mulder ..." 

****

"What? Are you all right?" 

****

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you." 

****

"Thank me? For what, for heaven's sake? Making love to my wife and having a mind-blowing orgasm? Gee, what a chore!" he teased. 

****

I couldn't help but smile. "I meant for being so gentle and caring. For not rushing me, for letting me have control." I paused, feeling a blush creep up my face again and cursing silently about my Irish skin. I forced myself to look up at him. "It was wonderful, Mulder. I never  
knew pleasure like that existed. I mean, I'd heard, but I guess I didn't really believe it." 

****

He smiled. "No reason why you should. You had no frame of reference." 

****

"I suppose. I still feel pretty silly though." 

****

"Don't feel silly. If I didn't know it was your first time, I wouldn't  
have known it was your first time ... if you know what I mean." He chuckled at his confusing statement. 

****

"You wouldn't? You're not just saying that?" 

****

"No, it was wonderful, Scully. You were ... and are ... so beautiful. We started slow and I liked that, but then you were riding me like there was no tomorrow. I loved watching you feel that pleasure for the first  
time. Knowing I was causing it ... I felt like a god. It was ... there are  
no words." 

****

"I pleased you?" 

****

He shook his head in amusement now. "Beyond words," he whispered and leaned in to kiss me again. 

****

I wouldn't open my mouth and he pulled back and peered at me. "What's the matter?" 

****

"Morning breath," I mumbled. 

****

He laughed then. "O.K., fussy, let's go take a shower and brush our teeth." 

****

"Then what?" 

****

"Then we rustle up some breakfast." 

****

"Then?" 

****

"We make some phone calls. I think we should do that, huh?" 

****

"Yeah, I guess so." 

****

"You don't sound so enthusiastic." 

****

"Oh, it's not that. I'm not worried about my mom." 

****

"But you are worried about your brother," he stated. 

****

I nodded. "I think I'll let my mom tell him. He'll only scream at her  
so much. And maybe she can talk to him a bit before you two actually have to be in the same room together." 

****

"It's your family, Scully. I'll play it anyway you want. But I meant what I said when I told you that I'm perfectly willing to have a real wedding with all the trappings. I know your mom would want that for you. Besides, you deserve that. Running into City Hall at the last moment wasn't one of my more romantic moves." 

****

I smiled. "I thought it was very romantic. I was flattered that you wanted to do it so quick, like you just couldn't wait." 

****

"I couldn't. I was afraid if I gave you too much time to think about it, you'd change your mind." 

****

"Never, Mulder. I love you." 

****

"I love you too. I don't want you to think that I wanted to get married  
just to ... you know." 

****

"Have sex?" I asked, enjoying that I could tease him. 

****

He nodded, his grin fading. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes.  
"I married you because I'm madly in love with you." 

****

"I know," I whispered, seeing the truth in his eyes as they swirled with  
gold flecks. 

****

"Let's hit that shower," he suggested. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

After we ate breakfast, I told Scully call her mother first. We both thought she should be the first to know. Her knuckles were white on the  
receiver as she waited for her mother to pick up. 

****

I listened to the one side of the conversation. 

****

"Hi, Mom. I just got back last night. Yeah, I uh, actually have some news." 

****

She paused, rolling her eyes as she listened to her mother chatter. I grinned at her, watching her from my end of the couch. She was using the phone that sat on the small end table at the arm of the couch. 

****

"Mom, I really have something to tell you. And I don't want you to be upset that I didn't tell you before I did it." 

****

She paused again. 

****

"No, no! I'm fine, nothing's wrong. Actually, something's very, very good." She glanced at me and I noted the hint of a blush creeping up her neck and wondered what part of the last four days she was remembering. 

****

She took a deep breath and finally said, "Mom, I got married last night." 

****

I could hear Mrs. Scully's, 'WHAT?' from where I sat three feet away. 

****

She must have asked to whom, because Scully's next words were, "Whom do  
you think? The only man in my life for the last eight years." 

****

She broke into a grin. I surmised her mother must have guessed correctly. Not that it was big stretch. I wondered if her mother knew  
that she was still a virgin. 

****

Correction, she WAS a virgin. Damn me. I'd been Scully's first. It was unbelievable to know that I'd been the first and only man to make love to her. No one else had ever been inside. She was MINE. And to think I'd been jealous of those men in her past, thinking they'd had something I would never have. I wish I had known. 

****

I smiled as I watched the expression on Scully's face soften. "We plan  
on having a real wedding, Mom." She paused and blushed furiously. "Uh,  
my wedding night was ... wonderful, out of this world." 

****

I chuckled, enjoying seeing Scully looking so innocent and joyful, but shy telling her mother these things. "We'll talk more later, Mom, but I  
wanted to ask a big favor of you." 

****

I bit my lip knowing what the favor was. 

****

"Can you tell Bill? I just ... I don't know. I'm not up to facing his belligerence right now and he might take it better coming from you." She paused. "Yeah, maybe you can soften him up a bit." 

****

Scully chuckled and then said, "Thanks, Mom. Your support means a lot to me. We'll get together soon and start planning. Love you too, Mom.  
Bye." 

****

She hung up and turned to look at me. "Well that went well, I think." 

****

"She wasn't mortified that you were married in City Hall?" 

****

"I didn't even have to tell her. Judging by the speed of the event, she  
guessed." 

****

I slid down the couch and pulled her up next to me. "So who shall we call next? The Lone Gunmen or Skinner."//question mark// 

****

She groaned. "Oh God, what are we going to tell Skinner?" 

****

"The truth?" 

****

"Do you think they'll split us up?" 

****

"Who the heck else would want our jobs? No, I don't think so." 

****

"But what if ...?" 

****

I put my fingers to her lips. "We'll cross that bridge IF we come to it. I'll fight it tooth and nail, but I honestly don't think there is anything they can do. The deed is done and there's no rule against husbands and wives working together, unless it interferes with their work. Then they have grounds to split people up, but that won't be the  
case with us." 

****

"Are you sure?" 

****

"We did all right this weekend didn't we?" 

****

"Yeah." 

****

"Scully, look. I've been in love with you for years. It hasn't stopped  
us from being an awesome team." 

****

"I know that, but we weren't involved then, we weren't ..." 

****

"Married?" I supplied helpfully, a tease in my voice. 

****

She grinned. "I mean ..." 

****

"Scully, if anything, it will make it better. I didn't hurt any less when you were taken away because I wasn't involved with you, or married  
to you. I love you and it hurt just the same. That isn't going to change. Only now, I have even less to worry about." 

****

"What do you mean?" 

****

"I mean that I don't have to worry about you falling in love with some guy and leaving me for a 9 to 5 job. I don't have to worry when I call  
and don't find you home. I don't have to lay awake at night wondering if you are all right, and wondering if I can get away with calling you one more time before I try to get some sleep." My voice trailed off at  
the end. 

****

I saw the moisture gather in her eyes but she didn't let any tears fall.  
Her voice was rough with emotion when she finally spoke. "You are the sweetest man I've ever met, you know that?" 

****

"You must have me confused with someone else," I deadpanned. 

****

She laughed a little and then said, "No I don't. Don't get me wrong, you can be a pain in the ass." 

****

"Hey!" 

****

She continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "But just when I can't stand  
your arrogance anymore, you turn around and do or say something so sweet, it turns my heart over in my chest." 

****

I smiled at her softly and dug my fingers into her hair. "I love you." 

****

I was really digging that I could say that now whenever I felt like it. 

****

"Mmm, I love you too." 

****

I leaned in and kissed her gently. "Do you want to tell Skinner in person or call him?" 

****

"I guess we should call the Gunmen first, and then call and ask Skinner  
if he's got some time to see us today. We really should tell him in person." 

****

"Yeah, probably." 

****

"Does that make you nervous?" 

****

"Oddly, no. You're mine now, Scully. And I'm proud of that and I'm so  
happy I could do cartwheels. Personally, I don't give a damn if anyone  
else likes it or not!" 

****

She smiled again and then lifted the receiver, handing it to me. "Here,  
call the Gunmen and get it over with," she said, suppressing her amusement. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

The Gunmen went nuts. I could hear their hooting and hollering as Mulder pulled the phone away from his head to save his hearing. We called Skinner and he said he could see us at 2:00 PM. We decided to go  
fetch some lunch at a little diner on the way to the work. 

****

Despite Mulder's confidence, I was nervous about telling Skinner. We had dressed casually in jeans and sweaters, this not being an official visit. 

****

As Kimberly announced and then ushered us into Skinner's office, I saw his eyebrow rise at our attire. He had given us the week off, but I guess he must have assumed we were returning to work anyway. 

****

"Agents," he muttered as we entered and took our customary seats. 

****

"Sir," we both said at the same time and then flashed a quick smile at one another. Occasionally, we said things at the same time or finished  
each other's sentences. It always threw me a little when we did it, but  
I liked it at the same time. It freaked other people out some though. 

****

"What can I do for you, Agents? This obviously isn't about work. Or is  
it?" 

****

Mulder jumped in, "No, Sir. It's personal." 

****

"Is there a problem?" 

****

Mulder smiled. "No, just the opposite. We have some news and we wanted  
to tell you in person." 

****

Skinner sat back in his chair frowning, obviously wondering what this was all about. 

****

Mulder looked at me and nodded his head toward my hand, indicating that  
I should show Skinner my hand. 

****

"Well?" Skinner asked. 

****

I raised my hand up, palm to my face so that my wedding and engagement rings showed. His jaw dropped and he sat forward abruptly in his chair. 

****

"We got married yesterday, Sir," I announced quietly. 

****

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Well, I'll be damned," he muttered. 

****

Mulder smiled and so did I. "We hope that won't be a problem with you or the Bureau," I added. 

****

Mulder jumped in again. "Frankly, I don't give a damn." 

****

Skinner smiled widely now and looked first at Mulder, then at me again as I pulled my hand back into my lap. "No, Mulder, I don't imagine you  
would. Neither would I." 

****

Mulder smiled. I asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

****

Skinner grinned, probably one of the first times I'd ever seen him smile  
so genuinely. He was really pleased and I felt a weight that I didn't know was there lift off my shoulders. "I mean, Agent Scully, that if I  
were Agent Mulder and I was lucky enough to snag a beautiful, intelligent woman like you, I wouldn't give a damn if my work liked it or not either." 

****

Now my jaw dropped and I felt a blush creep up my neck. "Thank you, Sir," I said, my embarrassment obvious. I'd never known he thought I was beautiful and intelligent. I could swallow intelligent, but not beautiful. Guess I wasn't as good at reading people as I had thought. 

****

Both men chuckled at my surprised reaction. I snuck a glance at Mulder  
and he winked at me. 

****

"Does your family know?" he asked me. 

****

"My mother does. She's going to tell my brother." 

****

"Don't envy her there. Your brother is formidable man." 

****

"My mother can handle him," I quipped. 

****

"I'll bet she can," he replied. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order." 

****

"Thank you, Sir," we both said at the same time and grinned at each other again. 

****

He chuckled and shook his head as if amazed. "I didn't think you two would ever pull your heads out of the sand." 

****

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure whether to be offended or not. 

****

Mulder just smiled that secretive smile again. "I was beginning to wonder myself," he added. 

****

I looked from him to Skinner and back again. Skinner answered, "Agent Scully, don't look so surprised. Everyone and their mother has known for years that Agent Mulder was in love with you." 

****

"They did?" I squeaked. 

****

He nodded. "Everyone but you, apparently. I wasn't so sure about you for a while, but as time went on, I was sure you loved him too." 

****

I swallowed heavily and examined my lap, not sure what to say. Finally,  
I said, "I didn't expect this type of reaction." 

****

"A good one?" he clarified. 

****

I nodded. 

****

"I'm very happy for you. It's nice to have you two come in here with good news for a change." 

****

We both smiled and stood up. Mulder said, "Well, I'm glad we have your  
blessing. I wasn't one hundred percent sure." 

****

"There's no policy against husbands and wives working together." 

****

"That's what I told her," Mulder said. 

****

Skinner grinned. "What? Did you look it up?" 

****

Mulder replied, "No, but I read the regulations from cover to cover when  
I started with the Bureau." 

****

"That was nearly 12 years ago!" 

****

Mulder grinned and tapped his temple. We all chuckled and Mulder reached out and took my hand. 

****

"We'll see you Monday, Sir." 

****

"Are you going on a honeymoon? Do you need more time off?" 

****

"Not yet," Mulder said. "We plan on having a real wedding for her family and our friends. We'll go then, maybe." 

****

"Just let me know." 

****

"We'll do that," I said. "Thanks again, Sir." 

****

"No problem. Congratulations." 

****

We made our way out of the office and I dropped Mulder's hand as we entered the hallway. He got a devilish look in his eye and snatched up  
my hand again and laced our fingers together. 

****

"Mulder! We don't need to flaunt it." 

****

"Why not? Everybody thinks we've been going at it for years." 

****

"They do not!" I exclaimed. 

****

He laughed, nodding his head in the affirmative. "Yeah, they do. There's been a bet going between the agents and secretaries for a long time. Are they or aren't they hitting the sheets?" 

****

"No way!" 

****

"Yes, way!" he teased. "I've had agents come up to me and ask me to settle the bet, to tell them if it was true or not, asking me if we were  
an item." 

****

My mouth was hanging open and he swooped down and kissed me hard and quick. "Mulder, geez! You never set them straight!?" 

****

"Now why would I do that? If those men thought you were with me, they wouldn't go after you. I didn't want them to. It worked for me, ... so I  
... let them believe it. I would just smile and let them keep wondering.  
If I had to say something, I'd tell them it was for me to know and them  
to find out." 

****

"You are truly a delinquent, you know that?" I couldn't be mad at him.  
As much as I hated the rumor mill, he'd done it because he wanted us to  
be together. It was comforting to know that he had wanted me for a long  
time. It wasn't a new thing that popped up when he found out my secret.  
Otherwise, I would always wonder if he had just seen me as a challenge.  
But I knew that wasn't true. He said he'd fallen for me way back when I  
was abducted. That was a long, long time ago. 

****

He grinned and bent his head so that our noses were millimeters apart. "You're my wife, Scully and I want everyone to know it. I want every skirt sniffing male agent in this building to know that you're now off limits. I'm going to hold your hand and I'm going walk down that hall ...  
all the way to the elevator." 

****

He was teasing but I could hear the determination in his voice. He meant it. He was staking his territory, laying claim to me in public and he was also asking if I would go along with it. 

****

I hesitated for a second or two but then all at once realized we didn't  
need to flaunt it but it might be fun to. I hadn't done anything like that in a long time. I couldn't remember a time when I'd relaxed and cut loose in the Hoover Building. There was an illicit thrill to it all  
because no one would expect it. 

****

A smile slowly spread across my face. Then I nodded sharply. "Lead on,  
MacDuff." 

****

He laughed and set out down the hall, not looking left or right, but continually glancing at me and smiling like we were sharing some huge secret. I saw people out of the corner of my eye do double takes and I  
felt heat rush up my neck but it didn't reach my face. I just kept my eyes forward or on Mulder until we reached the elevator. I could hear the murmurs spreading like a wave in our wake. 

****

I looked at Mulder as we stopped in front of the elevator doors. He bent down, putting his mouth near my ear in what in public would be considered a very intimate gesture. He whispered. "If you thought it was bad before, we are going to be the talk of the bull pen for weeks now! I wonder how many people are going to cash in on their bets?" 

****

I couldn't help laughing, which of course, was what he wanted. It made  
us look that much more intimate. The elevator dinged and the door slid  
open. It was empty and Mulder lead me in, turned around, and pushed the  
button for the parking garage. He looked up and waved jovially to the agents who were peeking around corners and they all darted back behind their cubicles. I started laughing as the elevator doors shut, enclosing us from the rest of the world as I pulled his hand down out of  
the air. 

****

"You're bbaadd," I said. 

****

He grinned like a fool. "I'm loving this." 

****

"Don't get carried away, Romeo," I teased. 

****

He pulled me up to his chest and said, "Why not?" 

****

"Mulder, don't push it," I said, trying to sound stern and failing. I was enjoying myself, even though I knew I shouldn't, and it was all a bit juvenile. 

****

He just smiled and said, "Let's go home." 

****

"Then what?" 

****

He waggled his eyebrows. "Then I'm going to strip you naked and not let  
you out of bed for hours," he said with a perfectly straight face. 

****

I shivered and met his gaze. He wasn't joking anymore. He was very serious. I gulped and said, "I have a lot to learn, Mulder," feeling a  
wave of insecurity. 

****

As good as last night had been, I still wondered if I would ever measure  
up. He was my husband now, but still. Would more world-wise women ever  
tempt him? More sensual women? 

****

He must have detected my change in mood because he said, "Hey, hey, what's the matter?" 

****

"Nothing." 

****

"Don't give me that." 

****

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just worry that I won't be able to ..." 

****

"To what?" 

****

"That I won't be able to please you," I whispered. 

****

He smiled. "No worries there, Scully." 

****

"How can you say that? I'm virtually ... I mean, I know the mechanics. I've read books, I've watched movies, but still, I just freeze sometimes." 

****

"That was with them. You're with me now." 

****

"And?" 

****

"And I'll teach you. And I'll have the time of my life teaching you." 

****

"It doesn't bother you that I don't know anything?" 

****

He laughed then. "You know more than you think, Scully. Follow your instincts. I'm not grading you for Christ's sake. I love you. And everyone is different anyway. It takes time to learn each other and what the other person likes. I'll have to explore and find all your sensitive spots and you'll learn mine too." 

****

I blushed a little. "You have sensitive spots, huh?" I teased, feeling  
my mood lighten a bit. He had to be the most understanding person in the world. I had to stop thinking that he would react like the previous  
men in my life. He'd already proved that to be false. He didn't get angry, he didn't get demanding. He'd been sweet and understanding and when the time came, he'd relinquished control to me instead of trying to  
force me to do this or that. He wasn't Daniel and he wasn't Jack and I  
needed to stop thinking that his reactions would be anything like theirs. But I had a lifetime, literally, of expectations to overcome. 

****

He led me out of the elevator and into the garage toward our car. "I'll  
have fun letting you find those sensitive spots." 

****

"How will I know when I've found one?" I asked, genuinely curious. 

****

He unlocked the doors and we slid inside the car. He turned to face me,  
locking his gaze with mine. "You'll know. Believe me, you'll know." 

****

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**WEDNESDAY - 04:30 PM**

****

She was so fucking cute when she was nervous. I must be a jerk because  
I was enjoying the hell out of being able to make her blush and watching  
her tremble as I touched her. 

****

I'd propped pillows under her hips and kissed her from head to toe, literally. I'd delighted in her breathy sighs and throaty moans as her  
arousal climbed. She was flushed and beautiful as she lay out before me, trusting and open, her blue eyes dark with lust. 

****

I smiled and climbed between her legs, lowering my head to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. She hummed in the back of her throat and then gasped as my hand wandered between her legs and brushed against the silky, wet folds that were now dripping wet. I marveled that she was so  
wet. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but at the same time, I couldn't  
believe that she responded so openly to me, that she held nothing back.  
Her innocence and uninhibited responses were blinding. 

****

I knelt between her legs and grasped her waist. She was so small and I  
delighted in feeling so powerful, so male. She made me feel ten feet tall. No woman had ever done that for me before. 

****

I slowly slipped inside her, watching her eyelids flutter and her mouth  
drop open on a deep breath as I slowly eased my way inside. Her thighs  
were draped over mine, her legs spread wide. "Oh God, Mulder, feels so  
good." 

****

I smiled and began to thrust gently, taking one hand and letting my fingers make wide circles around her clitoris. I slowly worked my way closer and closer as I thrust leisurely into her. She was wet and steamy inside, her heat unbelievable and the snugness making my head spin. 

****

She began to squirm, her nails lightly raking the sides of my thighs and  
making me shiver. I muttered, "Oh Scully, I want to go faster. Are you  
all right?" 

****

"Ye, yesss!" she cried out as I stroked harder. I began to speed up and  
leaned over her, bending at the waist, my thrusts becoming harsher. 

****

She cried out again, "Oh Jesus, Mulder! Yes!" 

****

"So beautiful, Scully," I croaked out. My hands slid down to grasp her  
buttocks. I used my grip on her butt to pull myself deeper inside her. 

****

I shouted an inarticulate sound as I felt my balls tightening, the back  
of thighs tingling, signaling that I didn't have much time left. 

****

Just then she cried out, "Ahhhh, Gooodddd!" Her back bowed to the limit  
beneath me. My head fell and I sucked her hard nipple into my mouth and  
tugged gently. She screamed and began to fall apart. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

Oh. My. God! 

****

If sex was going to be this good every time, it might kill me! Mulder had quickly shown me that there is a world of sensation and passion in the world that I had never experienced. With every new tremor, I realized how little I really knew. 

****

I mean, I KNEW a lot of things, intellectually. I'm a doctor after all,  
but the reality of experiencing them was a completely different thing. The immediacy of the sensations was overwhelming sometimes. Anywhere he  
touched turned my skin to fire. His hands were large, callused, and hot  
against my skin. I felt a fever building in me as he filled me to the brim over and over again. 

****

The feel of his hot, hard, pulsing shaft, pistoning in and out of me was  
making me delirious. I shouted out simply because I could no longer hold it in. 

****

I was seized with a sudden tensing of every muscle in my body. Vaguely  
aware of my surroundings, all I felt was my body bowing up, stretching toward him with a wanton eagerness that would have embarrassed me were I  
in my right mind. 

****

I wasn't in my right mind. I was completely delirious and the sudden sensation of his wet, hot mouth, tugging on my oversensitive nipple plunged me into pure sensation as his hands yanked my ass toward him, burying his rock hard erection into my core. 

****

I felt the waves building from a tingle, to a hum and now to a vibration. His mouth tugged at my nipple again and the noise in my head  
became a roar of sensation as my body spasmed, my back lifting higher, my heels and the back of my head the only parts of me touching the bed. 

****

I could hear my own shouting as if through a tunnel, "Aaahhh, hhhaaa, ooohhhh Gggoooddd! Mmuullddeerr!" 

****

The sensations blew through me, my womb contracting violently to just this side of pain. My head spun with the pleasure and I heard him shout  
above me. "Oh Chhrriisstt, Scully!" 

****

As my body trembled with the last of my convulsions, I forced my eyes open and took in the spectacle of Mulder, mouth open in an expression of  
absolute ecstasy. He pressed deep as he released stream after stream of  
hot liquid that flooded inside me. His eyes popped open in those final  
seconds. The love and devotion I saw shining there blew me away. He almost looked like he couldn't believe it was happening. 

****

I felt tears sting my eyes as he shouted one last time and collapsed into the cradle of my thighs, heavy, warm and wonderful. His arms snaked around me and he held me close as he buried his nose in my hair and nuzzled my neck, humming softly in my ear. 

****

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," he grunted. 

****

I smiled and lifted his head from my shoulder, cupping his cheeks. I knew my eyes were moist and he just stared at me, waiting. "I can't believe the things you make me feel, Mulder," I finally whispered. 

****

He smiled. "Ditto." 

****

I grinned. "You don't have to humor me," I replied. 

****

He smiled wider. "I'm not." 

****

I gave him my most skeptical look. 

****

His fingers came up to trace my lips. "What do I have to do to convince  
you that you are the most beautiful and the sexiest woman I have ever met?" 

****

I smiled now. "I don't know. This works pretty well," I teased. 

****

He laughed and gave me an Eskimo kiss, his nose bumping mine. "You're incredible. And you make me feel like the King of the World, Scully. Nobody has ever made me feel like such a ... he-man." 

****

It was my turn to laugh. "Ah, so that's it. I feed your ego." 

****

"Yes, you do." 

****

"And how do I manage that?" 

****

His expression softened and then his fingers ran over my collarbone, feather light. My skin tingled and I gasped. His right hand trailed down between my breasts and then cupped my left one, squeezing gently. I moaned softly, feeling arousal zip through me. What the hell? I'd just come like a freight train not minutes before. 

****

When his mouth dropped and suckled me, my eyes slammed shut and I groaned, pushing my breast into his mouth. He lifted his head and I opened my eyes. He was still watching me intently. "Every time you gasp when I touch you, every time you moan, or give that low, throaty, groan of pleasure ... God, Scully. To see you react to my every touch like it's the best thing you've ever felt ..." 

****

"It is," I stated simply. 

****

His eyes pooled with moisture and he pressed his lips tightly together.  
"Well ... that makes me feel like ... I don't know, really tall, really ... male." 

****

"I'm glad." 

****

"You think it's a bad thing that you don't know how to react to the feelings?" he began. 

****

"Yeah, I do. I feel stupid sometimes." 

****

"No! See that's just it. You have no preconceived idea of how you're 'supposed' to act. So you act completely natural, no inhibitions, you hold nothing back. It's total honesty and that is so sexy, Scully. I can't even tell you how sexy that is. It drives me right over the edge." 

****

"You're doing most of the driving, pal." 

****

He barked out a laugh and then grinned. "You like that, do you?" 

****

I nodded. "So what you're saying is I make you feel like a big ssttuudd," I teased. 

****

He threw his head back and laughed heartily this time. He suppressed his chortles and caught my eyes again. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." 

****

"And you expect me to believe no one has ever made you feel that way before?" 

****

He shook his head. "No, I was too needy in those relationships." 

****

I frowned. "You don't need me?" 

****

He smiled softly. "Of course I need you, Scully. Only like I need air," he said facetiously. 

****

"What do you mean then?" 

****

"There's a difference between needing someone and being needy. When you're needy, you go into relationships for the wrong reasons." 

****

"Like what?" 

****

"To cure the loneliness, to try and find your self-esteem. You want them to make you feel good about yourself and no one can really do that  
but you. You make them responsible for your happiness and that's not fair to anyone. That's one of the reasons I held back from approaching  
you for so long. I needed to find myself. I needed to learn to like myself before I could risk foisting myself off on someone else." 

****

"Foisting?" I asked, my tone amused. 

****

He smiled. "I had a lot of baggage, Scully." 

****

"And you don't now?" 

****

He clucked his tongue. "Yeah, but not like I did years ago. I've put a  
lot of it behind me. You believing in me helped a lot. I came to realize that I was obsessed, but I wasn't crazy. If you could see good  
in me, then I must not be all bad." 

****

"You were never all bad, Mulder. For goodness sake, you're one of the most honest, noble people I've ever met. And you challenge me and make  
me want to do better, broaden my horizons." 

****

He leered at me, waggling his eyebrows. "Have I broadened your horizons, Scully?" 

****

I giggled. "Oh yeah, you broadened me all right." 

****

We both laughed and he rolled off of me and I snuggled into his side. After a few moments of silence, he said, "I need you because I love you,  
Scully. You are a part of me. I didn't want to be desperate when you came to me." 

****

"You knew I'd come to you?" 

****

"No, I said that wrong. I guess I hoped you might someday, but I never  
really believed that you looked at me that way." 

****

I raised up on my elbow and peered down into his face. "You've have **GOT**  
to be kidding me." 

****

He smiled. "You were so ... together. So solid in your beliefs and so ...  
stable. I couldn't imagine that you would find me attractive." 

****

"You're not talking physically." 

****

"No, although I know I'm nothing special there either." 

****

Now I nearly howled, "Oh, give me a break!" 

****

He looked at me, obviously amused. "What?" 

****

"Mulder, you are drop dead sexy. Don't tell me you don't know it!" 

****

His brow scrunched and his lips twitched at my outburst. "I'm glad you  
think so." 

****

"Mulder, I am going to be the envy of every woman from now on that looks  
at you and then realizes you are off the market." 

****

He smiled. "I think you're overestimating my charm." 

****

"No, I'm not. I've spent years being tortured as I watched woman give you the eye, flirt with you. Knowing they would go to bed with you if you so much as twitched your finger at them." 

****

"Where on earth do you get these ideas?" he asked with a perfectly straight face. 

****

"You are a piece of work, Mulder." 

****

"That, I know." 

****

I chuckled. "Mulder, women drool over you all the time. That was part  
of what made me feel so ... inadequate. What the hell would you want with  
me I thought, when you could nod your head at practically any woman and  
she would drop her clothes and tumble into bed with you?" 

****

He shook his head, again amused, I could tell. "Well, I know you're wrong. I think you were just paranoid because you secretly loved me so  
you saw things through a skewed looking glass." 

****

"I can see I'm not going to win this argument." 

****

"Does it need winning?" 

****

"I guess not. I'm just glad you're mine now. And I can give you what all those other women can. That was the last thing they had that could  
take you away from me." 

****

"They never had anything that could take me away from you, Scully." He  
said this with a serious face. He was dead serious. 

****

"Mulder," I whispered. 

****

"I love you, Scully. I've loved your for so long, I can't even remember  
what life was like before you came along, before I had you to love. I've been infatuated with you for years. And I'm totally overwhelmed that you're now my wife. I still can't believe it." 

****

"Me neither, but it's true." 

****

"Yes, it is." He paused. "C'mere, little wifey," he teased. 

****

I made a face. "Don't push it, Mulder. Just cause I'm getting some, doesn't mean I'm going to be a pussy cat, you know?" 

****

"No? Damn," he muttered, snapping his fingers. 

****

I chuckled. He suddenly pushed me down onto my back and straddled me on  
all fours. "You don't want to be my pussy cat?" he teased. 

****

"Mulder ..." I warned, trying to be serious but knowing I was failing miserably. I never knew intimacy could be this much fun. I was so relaxed with Mulder. I'd never had that luxury with anyone else. I'd always been tense and nervous. Now that I was partaking in activities I'd never done before, you would think my nervousness would be worse. It wasn't, despite my twinges of insecurity. I trusted Mulder and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew we would never be a conventional couple. Our careers were too weird. 

****

However, I was determined to be a good wife to him, especially in the intimacy department. I was determined to pay attention and learn from him. I didn't want to disappoint him. He would say that I was being silly, but I still had that niggling fear that I wouldn't measure up in  
the sensuality department. I'd heard too many husbands complain about old, tired sex with their wives, or no sex at all. 

****

His hand snaked down to brush between my legs. I moaned, feeling a little sore, but that didn't stop the immediate tingle that raced through my womb. His finger slipped inside my moist tunnel and I gasped  
again. He murmured, "I like your pussy." 

****

"Mulder!" I cried, blushing at his crude words. 

****

He smiled. I could tell he was having way too much fun shocking me with  
his words. "What Scully? Don't like that word?" 

****

"I don't know! I just ... geez!" 

****

He chuckled. "I'm going to make you purr," he declared in a low, rough  
voice. 

****

"You already did," I said, sounding breathy to my own ears. 

****

"Again. I've got to see you fall apart again." He paused. "And I found a new sensitive spot." 

****

"Where?" I asked, already losing the ability to talk as he pumped his finger gently in and out of me, causing my wetness to flow. 

****

"Here," he said quietly as his other hand laid on my stomach and he lightly scratched my hipbone. 

****

I moaned loudly, almost embarrassed at my instantaneous reaction. He chuckled and I felt a blush rise up my chest. 

****

"Oh yeah," he whispered. "And here," he said. His hand slid up my stomach and his thumb brushed the crease under my breast. 

****

I grunted softly and pushed my breasts forward, automatically seeking more contact. 

****

He hummed in the back of his throat. "And here," he said, his fingernail scratching lightly just at the bottom of my puckered areola. 

****

I moaned and we both watched as my nipple popped up like magic, becoming  
hard and tight. "Hmmm," he hummed again. 

****

His thumb joined the action below and he circled my clit as he continued  
to pump his finger inside me. "Oh ... fffuuuccckkk!" I shouted, feeling my eyes roll back in my head as my tunnel spasmed and then flowed with warm wetness. 

****

His hands were suddenly gone and I groaned. "Roll over," he commanded. 

****

I stiffened at the gruffness of his voice as just the ragged sound of it  
sent a dart of awareness and pleasure through me. I could see he was almost completely erect again as I glanced at him before rolling over onto my stomach. 

****

His hands reached immediately for my ass and kneaded gently. He pulled  
my hips up off the mattress, his thumbs spreading my ass cheeks. 

****

I yelped as his tongue seared the skin in the crack of my ass and he wiggled down to my tender back opening. His tongue swirled gently and I  
tensed and then groaned as a wash of pleasure waved through me. "Oh Jesus!" 

****

"O.K.?" he asked, "Or too much?" 

****

"It's O.K., I just didn't expect it." 

****

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do?" he asked gently. 

****

"I don't know. No, it's all right ... well, maybe," I stuttered. 

****

He chuckled again. "Relax, Scully. You know I won't hurt you." 

****

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I know, Mulder." 

****

"Maybe I should tell you what I'm going to do until we get to know ourselves and each other a little better." 

****

"Yeah, please." 

****

"I'm going to finish that rim job now, Scully," he said in a very business like manner. 

****

I giggled and then gasped as he went back to work, poking at my entrance  
and igniting my nerve endings. He stiffened his tongue and pushed gently, not really entering but stretching the muscle. 

****

I groaned as he slid his tongue down and slurped up my wetness which was  
now embarrassing in quantity. He murmured, "I'm going to kiss your back." 

****

He proceeded to do just that, kissing, nipping, and smoothing with his tongue as he made his way up both sides of my spine, not neglecting a single inch. By the time he reached my neck I was squirming beneath him. 

****

He nuzzled my neck and then sucked on my skin below my ear. I shuddered  
and felt his lips smile against my skin. His hands pressed under me and  
cupped my breasts as his now rock hard erection brushed the crease between my ass cheeks. I could feel his precum leaking out into the crack of my ass. "I love to feel your hard nipples in the palm of my hand," he whispered. 

****

"Oh God, Mulder, I can't stand it." 

****

"Mmm, tell me what you want." 

****

"I want ... I want to do it again." 

****

"Do IT?" he asked. 

****

"You know." 

****

"Tell me, Scully. Say it." 

****

"You want me to talk dirty?" I asked, I fizzle of alarm snaking through  
me. I didn't know if I could do that. I had surprised myself earlier when the F word slipped out. 

****

"You don't have to, just tell me what you want." 

****

"Make love to me, Mulder." 

****

"How?" 

****

"Any way, I don't care." 

****

"Oh, don't worry, I will. How about just like this?" 

****

"From behind?" I squeaked. 

****

His hands brushed my hair away from my face as it rested sideways on the  
pillow. He kissed my cheek and said, "Is that O.K.?" 

****

I remembered my vow to myself that I was going to learn. It just seemed  
so kinky to do it from behind, like dogs. The thought no sooner went through my head when he said, "They call it doggy-style." 

****

"I know that!" I exclaimed. 

****

"I think you'll like it, Scully. I can penetrate really deeply this way." 

****

"Yes!" I sighed out before I could lose my nerve. 

****

"Get up on all fours, it's easier like that to start." 

****

I pushed clumsily to my hands and knees and felt him scuffle up behind me. His hands raked up and down my back in soothing strokes. He whispered, "Relax, baby. You're ready for me." 

****

His fingers trailed through my wetness and I knew that he was right. I  
was so ready it was ridiculous! 

****

"Ready?" he asked. 

****

I nodded vigorously. Then I felt the head of shaft against my wetness and tensed. His thumbs brushed my ass cheeks and he murmured, "Relax, Scully." 

****

I took a deep breath and as I let it out he pushed forward gently and popped his head inside. I moaned softly. How could it feel this good?  
He was barely inside. 

****

He began to tease me, poking his head in and out, in and out until I groaned and begged, "Please! Mulder!" 

****

He chuckled and I realized he'd done it to relax, tease and excite me. He pressed slowly inside and I could feel every delicious inch of him descend into my body. 

****

My voice was quivering, "Ohohohohohohohoh, Mulder, oh yeah!" 

****

In no time his warm thighs were pressed against mine and he ground his groin into my ass. I moaned again. Seemed I did a lot of that. He whispered, "I love to hear you moan like that." 

****

Was the man reading my mind? I wondered. He was right. He was in so deep and it felt fantastic. I could feel my muscles protest a bit. I was still sore from last night and this afternoon's earlier activities.  
I decided to tell him since I knew that if he hurt me he would be appalled. 

****

"Mulder, I'm a little sore, so go easy, O.K.?" 

****

He immediately asked, "Does this hurt?" 

****

"No, no it doesn't, but I'm a little sore is all." 

****

"You tell me immediately if anything hurts, Scully," he said in a stern  
voice. 

****

"I will, move now." 

****

He began thrusting gently and grunted softly, "Oh God, Scully." 

****

He kept his strokes long, deep, slow, and gentle. My arousal built slowly. It was different from before. We had been a little frantic when we got home from seeing Skinner. This was nice and easy. He was obviously taking me to heart and making sure he didn't hurt me. That was O.K. It felt fabulous. I relaxed under his tenderness and let the  
sensations flow through me. 

****

He leaned over me and I loved feeling the heat of him on my back. One arm supported his weight, the other played with my breast. 

****

I took my own weight on one arm and reached between my legs, pressing my  
hand to our joining and feeling him sliding in and out. This was Mulder  
inside me, Mulder making me feel all these wonderful sensations. Oh God, the pleasure was beyond anything I'd ever known. I muttered, "Jesus, this is Mulder." 

****

I felt him chuckle against my back even though I didn't hear any sound,  
other than the roar of blood in my ears. I knew instinctively from my reading that we had only scratched the surface of what we could try together. That thought cranked my arousal higher and I began to push back against him, increasing the harshness of his entries. "Feels so good, Mulder!" 

****

He panted behind me. "Harder?" 

****

"Yes!" 

****

"You sure?" 

****

"Yes!" 

****

He sped up slightly and began thrusting harder. My whole body began to  
tingle and I knew an orgasm was fast approaching. I couldn't believe how easily he got me off. I'd never been good at doing myself, probably  
because I hesitated to do so many things. 

****

Suddenly, he said, "I'm going to touch your ass, Scully." 

****

"What?" 

****

That was all I got out before I felt his wet thumb against my back entrance, pressing gently, not entering but swirling in a circular pattern as he applied pressure. 

****

I shouted as dart after dart of pleasure ripped through me with every gentle push on my anus. My insides clamped down on his hardness and then  
began to flutter spastically. 

****

He shouted, "So good, Scully! Oh God, you feel so damn incredible!" 

****

"Harder!" I shouted, no longer feeling any discomfort or soreness, just  
the waves of sensation as filled me again and again. 

****

He shouted, "Oh yeah! So damn good, Baby!" 

****

I felt a rush of pride knowing I was making him feel good. He began to empty into me in strong, slow pulses as my own orgasm wound  
down to little tremors. I sank slowly to the bed onto my stomach and he  
followed me down, staying inside me. He laid his head on my shoulder and kissed me gently, turning his head to my skin. He licked playfully and I shivered. 

****

He said, "That was incredible, Scully." 

****

"Yeah, it was." 

****

"Did it bother you when I touched you back there?" 

****

"No!" 

****

"Are you sure? Because I want you to tell me." He pulled out of me slowly and we both grunted and he rolled to the side, getting a look at  
my face. 

****

"It was fine, Mulder." 

****

He smiled. "I'm serious though. If you are uncomfortable with anything  
I do, you need to tell me right away." 

****

"I will, but so far, I've loved it all." I paused. "I want to learn, Mulder. I want to be ... good to you." 

****

"You are good to me." 

****

"I mean, I want to be good ... in bed," my voice trailed off. 

****

He gathered me into his arms and kissed me quickly. "Oh Scully. You're  
priceless. You are everything I ever dreamed of and more so stop worrying about that." 

****

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**WEDNESDAY - 6:30 PM**

****

I was everything he'd ever dreamed of? I doubted it, but I wasn't going  
to argue at this point. The point was I couldn't stop thinking about my  
lack of experience. Knowledge was one thing but experience was another.  
The only thing I was confident about were my oral skills. 

****

"I can't help it." 

****

"I mean it. You have made me the happiest man in the world. You don't  
need to be a porn queen to please me. I'm a man with a dick that has been celibate for five years. I'm not that hard to please. Trust me. If you'd said all you could do was cuddle and give me oral sex for the rest of your life, I would have been happy." 

****

"You would not have!" 

****

He looked at me. "Yeah, I would have," he said solemnly. 

****

"You're serious?" 

****

"Scully, you obviously have no idea what it means to me to be with you this way. I'm deliriously happy, Scully. I know I don't deserve you ...  
but I love you so damned much it hurts sometimes." 

****

I blinked rapidly as I felt the damnable tears threaten again. I whispered, "I love you so much, Mulder. I just want to ... be what you need." 

****

"You already are everything I need, Scully, and more. So stop worrying." 

****

We were silent a few moments and then I said, "But I still want to learn." 

****

He grinned. "I'll teach you anything you want to know. Is there something in particular that you wonder about?" 

****

"A few things." 

****

"Like what?" 

****

"I'd like to try it ..." 

****

"What?" 

****

"In the shower," I mumbled, turning my face into the pillow. 

****

He chuckled and extricated my chin from the pillow, kissing my nose. "We can do that. What else?" 

****

I blushed profusely. "Oh God, why am I like this?" 

****

He chuckled again. "I think it's adorable." 

****

"I don't want to be adorable," I pouted. 

****

He laughed harder now. "Well, too bad. You are ... adorable and sexy. Now what else do you want to try?" 

****

I peered up at him. "Sitting up ... with me in your lap." 

****

He smiled. "I like that idea. We can do that, that's easy." 

****

I nodded and swallowed. 

****

"What else?" he coaxed. 

****

"I don't know, I've wondered about so many things." 

****

"Like what?" 

****

I turned my face away again. "I ... I don't know." 

****

"Yes you do. Tell me." 

****

We were silent a moment. He didn't push, just waited patiently. Could  
I tell him? Could I admit to my fascination without sounding like a total wanton, like a ... slut? Had he ever done it? "Oh God, I can't tell you right now." 

****

He nodded and leaned over to kiss me gently. "Don't worry about it. You tell me when you're ready, all right?" 

****

I nodded. 

****

"Scully, just so you know. You don't need to be embarrassed. I have an  
aversion to bodily waste products, but other than that ..." 

****

I crinkled my nose and muttered, "Yuck!" 

****

He continued, "As far as sex goes there's virtually nothing I won't give  
you." 

****

I shuddered at the utter sincerity in his voice and his eyes. 

****

"I've had this perverse fascination with something forever." 

****

He raised his eyebrows, waiting. 

****

"I caught Missy once, watching a porno flick when my folks were out of town." 

****

He smiled now, biting his lower lip. God, I was such a nerd! I knew he'd watched porno for years. 

****

He coaxed me. "And you saw something you liked?" 

****

I nodded. "I don't know if I liked it exactly. I'd never even thought  
about it before that, even in passing. It was ... shocking, but ..." 

****

"But?" 

****

"But it was taboo and exciting at the same time." 

****

"What were they doing, Scully?" he asked quietly. 

****

I closed my eyes remembering the scene that had been etched behind my eyelids for nearly two decades now. I shivered involuntarily and Mulder's hand cupped my cheek. "Wow," he murmured. "Whatever it was, it got your motor running, didn't it? What was it, Scully?" 

****

I blushed again, took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Anal sex!" 

****

I slammed my eyes shut and heard him gasp. I tried to roll away, suddenly mortified that I'd even said it. His finger had felt good there but he hadn't even gone inside. Jesus, what was I thinking? I wondered, as I felt panic begin to take a hold of me. Deep breaths, I repeated to myself. I needed to take deep breaths. Don't panic. 

****

Mulder took my shoulders and rolled me back onto my back. His body rolled toward me to partially cover me and pin me to the bed. I could feel his partial erection against my hip. Was he was getting hard again  
already because of what I had said? I wondered. 

****

He brought his face down to mine. I could sense him there, his fingers  
lacing through mine and pinning my hands at the side of my head. 

****

Was he going to think it was disgusting? Was he going to think I was perverted? I just didn't know. The worst would be if he laughed at me. 

****

"Scully, open your eyes," he said quietly but firmly. 

****

I sucked in air through my nose and opened my eyes, immediately looking  
down at his chin. His fingers coaxed my face up to meet mine, his nose  
a mere inch from mine. His face was calm and composed. He didn't look  
shocked or disgusted. 

****

He said softly, "Scully, you don't need to be embarrassed." 

****

"I ..." I began. 

****

His fingers came down on my lips. "Shhh. Anal sex is a very ... intense experience." 

****

"You've done it?" I squeaked. Did I really want to know? I wondered. 

****

"Yes, a long time ago." 

****

I just stared at him. I licked my lips and his eyes followed the movement. "Was it ... what was it like?" 

****

He bit his lip again and my eyes were drawn to it's swollen plumpness. He smiled. "It was incredible. Everything is ... magnified." 

****

I swallowed harshly. "I don't think I could ..." 

****

"The thing is that it's something that a couple has to work up to, Scully. You have to be very, very relaxed and very, very aroused. I don't think ... we're there yet, at that point yet. We will be, but we're  
just learning each other right now." 

****

I frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." 

****

"Shhh," he said again. "Nothing to be sorry for. I touched you there tonight." 

****

"I know." 

****

"And you liked it?" 

****

"Yesss," I hissed, feeling a blush creep up my neck again. I was embarrassed by how much I'd liked it. 

****

He smiled gently. "Good. Anal sex is something that we can do, but I don't think it's a good idea right now. I would like to introduce you to a lot of other things first and work our way up to that." He paused.  
"Is that all right?" 

****

I nodded, not knowing what to say. 

****

"Are you disappointed?" he asked. 

****

"No! I don't even know if I could do it. Maybe I'll always be too afraid. I just ... that picture has stayed with me all these years and fascinated me. I'm a doctor for Christ's sake. I know it can be done safely. I know that ... area ... is filled with nerve endings. The thought  
of it has always excited me, but it's still a little frightening to me anyway. I considered trying that to preserve my virginity early on but  
discarded it out of fear." 

****

"It's scary now, but once we've explored other things and we relax about  
this whole deal, it won't seem scary anymore, just a natural progression  
and something else to try. It will be just another way for us to make love, Scully." 

****

"Thank you for not laughing at me." 

****

"I would never laugh about something like that Scully. I respect you, and I respect your feelings, whatever they are or whether or not I agree  
with them. I know it's hard for you to talk about these things. However, that's what we need to do if we are going to grow together." 

****

"I know." 

****

"I want to grow, Scully. I want sex and intimacy between us to always be exciting. I don't want to fall into a rut. Not that there's much chance of that at this point! We're just getting started. But you know  
what I mean." 

****

"Yes, I know. I've heard married people talk about the sex getting dull." 

****

"I don't think that will be a problem for us, Scully." 

****

I smiled, feeling the tension drain away as we talked calmly about it. "I hope not. I'll try to be ... a good student." I shrugged. 

****

He chuckled. "You already are, Baby." 

****

"You like your pet names, don't you?" 

****

He grinned. "Yes, I do. And I think it's fantastic that I can call you  
pet names." 

****

"Just don't do it at work," I scolded sternly. 

****

He grinned. "I'll try to control myself," he teased. 

****

I swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "What now, you big stud?" I teased back. 

****

He smiled wide and rolled away from me. "I think your big stud is all worn out. What do you say to a shower and having dinner and then we curl up on the couch and watch a movie." 

****

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

****

"Let's go ... HONEY!" he stressed. He leaped off the bed laughing as I hurled a pillow in his direction. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**THURSDAY - 7:00 AM**

****

She was screaming in agony and lust as I plunged my granite boner into her little ass. I'd never been this hard. The warm tightness gripping around my cock was incredible. I was losing control as I pummeled deep  
inside her ass, hearing her cry out in pain and I couldn't stop! She screamed and it sent me over the edge. 

****

She was in incredible pain but she was coming anyway from the intense stimulation of my cock, filling her tiny asshole to the absolute limit.  
Her little ass clamped my gigantic cock like a vice. My cock swelled to  
an unbelievable size, getting wider and wider, longer and longer with every plunge. Her ass was beginning tear as my pulsing cock grew and grew, her ass cheeks pried apart so wide they were almost laying flat out to the sides. 

****

My elephant size cock was straining, unmercifully hard, as it filled with cum. My balls were heavy and slamming into her wet pussy, having grown until they hung half way to my knees, bloated stiff with jism ready to fire up my cock. Oh fuck! My cock was almost as wide as her waist now and hard as a baseball bat. 

****

I reamed her rear tunnel, feeling her organs and bowels give way as my cock threatened to tear her to pieces. I roared as I erupted inside her  
tight tunnel, filling her full of cum from an endless orgasm. It was just going on and on. I was filling her so full, my enormous cock so big  
it plugged her shut, not allowing anything to escape. My hands slid down under her hips, cupping her abdomen, feeling it start to swell as I  
continued to pump what must now be gallon of come deep inside her bowels. She was still screaming ... blood curdling screams as I saw her sphincter muscle begin to tear and blood surround my cock as it plugged  
her entrance. 

****

I could feel my urethra blown open to almost an inch in diameter as I pumped her full, her belly distended now to look about six months pregnant. And I was still spurting like a fire hose. Oh God, I was going to kill her and I couldn't stop! 

****

**JESUS CHRIST!**

****

I came awake suddenly, my throbbing, fully erect, steel hard cock humping her low back, my body covered in cold sweat, my heart hammering  
against my chest. I sucked in a deep noisy breath and shook my head to  
orient myself, stilling my hips with an effort and easing away from her  
warm, tiny body. The cool air rushed between us and I panted, trying to  
be quiet as I wiped a hand over my face. 

****

Holy Shit! Thank God it was a dream. I realized I was trembling as I looked at my hand, lying inert on the bedspread but visibly trembling. My cock was solid as a bone, nearly standing straight up, and it ached liked hell. 

****

I looked over at the back of her head. Her breathing was soft, deep and  
even. She was still sleeping soundly. I took a couple more deep breaths, feeling my heart rate slow. I was so afraid of hurting her. Was this to be my lifelong fear? 

****

I looked at her again, sleeping in trustful silence. I didn't deserve her. I'd always hurt her in the past. I couldn't do it this time. I had to be on guard. I just couldn't screw this up. I had everything I  
ever wanted now in a relationship. Why was I so scared? So scared that  
I would dream of hurting her and not being able to stop hurting her? What the hell was wrong with me? 

****

Anal sex. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. She wanted to have anal sex, or was  
curious about it anyway. I didn't have to wonder about the significance  
of my dream. It was idiotic in it's simplicity. Anal sex. Fuck me dead with a spoon. It was only my favorite thing in the whole world ... besides her of course. She didn't know that though and I had no intention of telling her. She was obviously embarrassed that it even titillated her. 

****

It more than titillated me. It made me hard as a lead pipe every time I  
thought about it. Phoebe had loved anal sex. She'd gotten me addicted  
to it. But Phoebe was a bitch and she had been a little masochistic. I  
would never be able to be that rough with Scully. Scully was fragile. She would hate it if she ever heard me say that, but it was true. 

****

Where her sexuality was concerned, she was fragile. Her confidence could be shaken at the drop of a hat. I couldn't let her know how much  
I wanted it. I didn't want to make her feel like she had to give it to  
me right now, or ever for that matter. It had to be her choice, and she  
couldn't be rushed. Damn it! Knowing it was even a possibility was going to drive me crazy. 

****

When I was thinking clearly, it really didn't matter to me. I hadn't done it in so many years. But I would never forget the feel of it. Scully's virgin tunnel had been so tight, nearly as tight as Phoebe's ass had been. Her barely fucked pussy was still incredibly tight, the tightest I'd ever experienced. Phoebe had been ... well used, even by the  
time I got to her. At the time I hadn't known there was such a difference in the size of woman's vaginas. Even knowing that now, I'd been blown away by how tightly Scully had gripped me. When she had orgasmed I'd nearly passed out it was so good. 

****

The feeling was glorious. I hadn't lied about that. Every since those  
experiences with Phoebe, I'd always been partial to tiny women that were  
snug inside. It was the closest I could come to simulating those feral  
sex episodes of my past. Why had I continually then, ended up with these Amazon women? Beats me. Maybe that was all that was available. That was an issue to contemplate another time, or never. 

****

If Scully's newly opened vagina was so small inside, what would her ass  
be like? Her virgin ass. Not like Phoebe's that's for sure. Scully had never been used, never been stretched open. I moaned just thinking  
about it. 

****

I felt my head swim as I imagined a tightness greater than her vagina. Oh fuck me! This was going to be torture. I had to stop thinking about  
this. My hand went to my cock and wrapped tightly around the base. I squeezed, throwing the covers off me and watching the head turn purple with blood. I was so hard it hurt. 

****

I loosened my grip and stroked myself gently, gasping. Jesus, I could come just thinking about this. I had to slow down, get a grip. I should  
get up and go jack off in the shower. I was going to wear her out if I  
kept this up. I didn't want her to feel any pressure from me. She needed to give me what she was willing to give me in her own time and on  
her terms. She had to be sore. If I was smart, I would keep it that way and not ask for anything. I knew how lucky I was. 

****

Scully was my wife for God sakes. My whole life rode on the success of  
this relationship! Our first night together I'd thought that a time would come when I could bang the shit out of her. It would come, but I  
also knew that time wasn't here yet. I hadn't been thinking of her ass  
then though. Her tight, virgin ass. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I screamed  
inside my head. 

****

Just then I heard her cough delicately and roll over before I had a chance to hide the evidence. I went to pull the sheet over myself but her hand stopped me. 

****

I began to pant again as she stared at my cock, licking her lips. She looked so hungry, I moaned softly. Good lord, this woman was going to be the death of me. 

****

**XXXXXXXXX**

****

He has got to be the sexiest creature I've ever seen in my life. I'm staring at his enormous erection, clenched in his fist, red with blood.  
It looks good enough to eat and I lick my lips, feeling my breasts grow  
heavy and my nether lips swell with moisture and heat. 

****

What the hell? One look at him, a lock of hair falling across his forehead, stomach muscles quivering with tension, knuckles white on his  
shaft, and I'm melting into a puddle. 

****

I whispered, "You are so sexy. You make me so hot, Mulder. I think I'm  
turning into a nymphomaniac." 

****

He laughed and it was a harsh, tortured sound. "I doubt it," he muttered. I looked at his face and saw something there, a tension that  
I couldn't identify. He was aroused but I didn't think that was the trouble. 

****

"Are you all right?" I ask. 

****

He nodded and swallowed heavily. "Yeah," he croaked out. "I seem to have woken up with a little problem though." 

****

I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. "Anything I can help you with?" 

****

"I don't know. You've got to be sore." 

****

"Yeah, I am a bit." I cringed as I scissored my legs together. 

****

"I can just ... um ... take care of this myself," he stuttered. 

****

I shook my head, letting a sly smile crawl across my face. I gathered my courage, wanting to shock him with my boldness. He had shocked me enough times in the last few days. 

****

"No?" he asked quietly. "Then what would you propose we do about this?" 

****

I took a deep breath and delivered my shocker. "I think I should suck you off." 

****

"Oh Christ, Scully!" he exclaimed, his head falling back on his shoulders. 

****

I scooted over to him and came up on my knees. I gently pried his hands  
off his cock. He hissed and I saw his stomach muscles and legs tense. "You're close, aren't you?" 

****

"Yesss!" he hissed. 

****

"Then I'll just go to town and you let go when you're ready." 

****

"Won't be long," he ground out through his teeth. 

****

"I have just the thing for your little problem." 

****

"Little?" he grunted. 

****

I chuckled. "Correction, your BIG problem." 

****

"Please ..." his voice trailed off. I could tell his control was hanging  
on by a thread. I loved seeing him lose control liked this. 

****

"Is this in honor of me?" I asked. 

****

"I don't get hard like this in the morning." 

****

"No morning hard on?" 

****

"Not like this. This is all for you." 

****

I cupped his balls gently and he groaned, spreading his legs wide. "Ready?" I asked, teasing. 

****

A moan was his only answer as his fists coiled in the bedspread, bunching it into his fingers. 

****

I held him gently but firmly and leaned over, sinking over him as far as  
I could go, running my tongue over the bottom of his shaft. This was one thing I knew how to do. I liked making him lose control like this.  
It was so empowering to know I could affect him like this if I wanted to. 

****

I retreated to the top of his shaft and ran my tongue over the sensitive  
head, sucking gently, my thumb running under the sensitive ridge on the  
front of his cock, just below his head. 

****

He ground out, "Oh fuck, Scully. So good." 

****

I hummed and he moaned as the vibrations washed over him and I sank down  
as far as I could go. He bumped the back of my throat and I suppressed  
a gag. I lifted off briefly and said, "Don't hold back, just come." 

****

"Oh God, please Scully, it hurts," he murmured. 

****

"Lick or suck?" I asked, proud of how steady my voice was. 

****

His eyes popped open and then he blurted out, "Oh please suck me, Scully." 

****

Didn't have to ask me twice. With that I descended and began bobbing as  
fast as I could and sucking as hard as I could, hollowing my cheeks with  
the effort. 

****

He shouted, "Oh shit, yeah! Oh my God! Oh Scully, you suck so good, baby. Oh Jesus, you suck like a pro," he babbled. 

****

It didn't take long. Thirty seconds and I felt him swell in my mouth, go deathly still for one second and then begin bucking into my face helplessly as his balls emptied into my mouth, hot jism spraying the back of my throat. I swallowed convulsively and he groaned, then shouted out again, "Aaawww, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Suddenly he went boneless against the mattress. 

****

"Mmmm," I hummed. I wondered, 'How he would know how a pro sucked?' I probably didn't want to know. 

****

"Damn, woman. You're trying to kill me." He shook his head as if to clear it. "You like the taste of that?" he asked tentatively. 

****

"Breakfast of champions," I retorted. 

****

He chuffed out a bark of laughter. "You're killing me." 

****

"Sixty-three percent protein." 

****

"Huh?" 

****

"Cum, jism, sperm, whatever you call it, sixty-three percent protein." 

****

He looked entirely amused now, raising his eyebrows. "Is that so, Dr. Scully?" he panted out. 

****

"Yup. That's your little bit of trivia for the day." 

****

"Do you have a lot of this trivia?" he asked, smiling broadly. 

****

I made a rueful face. "I've done a LOT of reading." 

****

He grabbed me to him then and hugged me fiercely. "You are a gem, Dana  
Scully." 

****

I smiled at him. "Diamond in the rough, that's me." 

****

He panted for a few moments as I leaned down again and licked him clean.  
When I was satisfied with his clean up, I crawled up on his chest and he  
pulled me tight against him. His mouth brushed my ear and I shivered. "What do you want me to do for you?" 

****

"Nothing. I need a shower." 

****

"And I don't?" 

****

"That's not what I said." 

****

"I know. God, Scully, you give fantastic head, the best I've ever had,"  
he muttered. 

****

I hummed and said, "Glad I'm good at something." 

****

He frowned. "Will you please stop that? You're good at everything. You just happen to be an expert at fellatio." 

****

I grinned. "I'm glad you liked it." 

****

"I loved it. I love you. Sure you don't want me to go down on you?" 

****

"Mulder!" I said, blushing and knowing it was ridiculous considering we  
were both naked. Then again, there was something about hearing the words and phrases out loud that jolted me. Jolted me but excited me too. Who knew I would be turned on by a little dirty talk? 

****

"What? Don't like that term?" 

****

"I ..." 

****

"O.K., then," he continued. "Do you want me to eat you out?" 

****

"Jesus, Mulder!" I cried, heat rising up and covering my face once again. 

****

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." 

****

"You're mean," I said with a teasing smile. 

****

He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip until I pulled it in. "How about  
I make that shower fantasy come true?" he suggested. 

****

I gasped. "Oh boy," I breathed out. 

****

His chest shook silently. He was laughing at me again. No ... he was laughing with me. He didn't think my reactions were dumb. He was just  
enjoying the hell out of teaching me and shocking me now and again. 

****

"If you think you can handle it." 

****

"Yeah," he said, waving his hand airily. "I'm a big stud, remember?" 

****

I burst out laughing. "Is that so?" I managed to chortle. 

****

He nodded, his face deadpan. "Better give me about twenty minutes to reload." 

****

"I thought studs were always ready," I teased. 

****

He grinned. "Oh we are but sometimes we need encouragement." 

****

"Like what?" 

****

"Oh a little fondling, a little petting, a little kissing, a wet, naked  
body covered in soap," he answered. 

****

I laughed. "You're on, G-man." 

****

We climbed gingerly out of bed. My inner walls felt sore and well used.  
I cringed but then smiled at him, feeling a little wobbly. He reached out to steady me. "Easy there." 

****

I grinned. "I ache in places I'd forgotten I owned," I groaned. 

****

He nodded sharply. "Me too. I'm not as young as I used to be. My brain thinks I am, but my body reminds me in no uncertain terms that I'm  
no longer twenty-something." 

****

I smiled. "Know what you mean. Shower will help." 

****

"Can't hurt. Besides, I need all the help I can get. I have fantasies  
to make come true." 

****

I stopped him as we stepped naked into the bathroom and turned to put my  
arms around him. His arms came up immediately and wrapped around my shoulders. At moments like this, I realized how much bigger he was than  
me, taller and broader. He dwarfed me. Oddly, it didn't bother me anymore. I whispered, "You've already made my fantasies come true, Mulder." 

****

"Hmmm, well, then I guess we just keep making new ones, huh?" 

****

"Got my vote." 

****

**PART 4 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**THURSDAY - 07:45 AM**

****

We climbed into the shower and I took a moment to admire her body. It was damn near perfect, except for the scar on her abdomen from the rookie replacement partner that shot her. God, how many times had I almost lost her? And she would have died a virgin. What a waste. 

****

**SCULLY WAS MY WIFE!**

****

But all that was behind us now. She was no longer a virgin and she was  
my wife. No one else had ever plowed her fields, so to speak. 

****

MY WIFE. 'How did I get so lucky?' I wondered. 

****

We soaped each other's backs and washed our hair. I took up a scrubby sponge and proceeded to lather her from head to toe, tickling her and making her squirm. 

****

I loved to hear her laugh. My washing soon segued into caresses and she  
sighed and leaned her back into my chest. I had grown hard during our bathing and I pulled her against me with an arm around her waist, letting her feel my arousal. 

****

**MY WIFE!**

****

"Ooo," she cooed to me. I smiled behind her back even knowing she couldn't see me. 

****

"Do you have any idea how many fantasies I've had about you, Scully?" I  
asked calmly. 

****

She shook her head without turning around. "I'll have to tell you about  
them." 

****

"Please do," she replied. 

****

"First, I want to make one of yours come true." 

****

"Mine?" 

****

"You said you fantasized about getting boffed in the shower." 

****

"Mulder!" she exclaimed at my word usage. I loved to shock her and watch her react. It was one of my new favorite things. 

****

One hand began to play with her breast, tweaking the nipple and making it stand up. She moaned gently. My other hand made its way down between her legs, scratching lightly through her trim bush. 

****

She spread her legs slightly giving me more access. She was so small and I was easily a head taller. I bent down to reach and slid my finger  
across her nether lips. I was surprised to find them soft and puffy, burgeoning with moisture already. 

****

"Ah, Scully, you're wet already." 

****

"Yeah, as soon as you touched my nipple." 

****

I grunted. "That easy, huh?" I joked. 

****

She chuckled. "My breasts are very sensitive, I'm discovering. I always knew they were to my own touch. I'm glad they are to yours too." 

****

"Awww, me too, Baby." 

****

I plunged a finger into her canal and felt the muscles clamp down involuntarily and she moaned again. 

****

I finger fucked her for a minute or so and then gently leaned her forward with a hand in the middle of her back. She got the hint and leaned forward, taking her weight on her hands against the wall of the shower. 

****

The hot water beat down on her back and my thumbs came up to her waist.  
My left thumb swiped over the tattoo on her back, the evidence of her wild time, the time she admitted to almost giving her virginity away. The relief I felt knowing she hadn't done that was tremendous. 

****

I lined my now rigid tool up with her entrance and poked inside. I slid  
in slowly. She was still extremely snug and virginal, despite her technically not being able to claim that state any more. 

****

I bottomed out against her cervix and she groaned. I was inside MY WIFE! I stayed inside, grinding my hips into her, angling for every last millimeter of depth. I wanted to crawl inside her and never come out. 

****

I began moving the small muscles of my cock, tickling her sensitive walls and she gasped. "Oh my God, Mulder. What are you doing?" 

****

"I'm nailing my wife in the shower!" 

****

"Mulder, geez! Oh yeah!" 

****

I moved my hands back to her breasts, leaning forward and continuing my  
little subtle assault. One hand dipped to her juncture and lightly played with her clit, swiping down over it repeatedly. 

****

"Ohhh, yeah, Mulder. Feels so good." 

****

I didn't thrust for a couple of minutes, just wiggling around inside her  
but I did start to talk. "Scully, I love being inside you. I love being so close to you. God, I dreamed about it so many times. I would  
come home from work and lay on my couch touching myself and wishing it was your little hands on my cock." 

****

She moaned low and loud and I began withdraw slowly. Once only the head  
of my shaft was in her, I slid quickly back in, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from her. 

****

"I'd close my eyes and pretend you were impaled on me, and riding me up  
and down." 

****

Another long groan sounded from the back of her throat. 

****

"Do you want to hear more?" I coaxed. 

****

"Yyyeeesss!" she hissed. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

The warmth of his cock entered me in a slow, steady plunge and I nearly  
squealed with the joy of being taken by him once more. Now that I had experienced this kind of pleasure, I felt like an addict. 

****

Despite my tender vagina and complaining muscles, I couldn't get enough.  
I knew that would go away. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with his hard cock buried inside me. My own thoughts shocked me a little. I  
turned into a wanton in a matter of days. Somehow I couldn't summon any  
guilt or remorse. He was my husband. There was no shame in wanting him  
anymore, like I'd felt when I'd fantasized before and thought I couldn't  
have him. 

****

The small movements of his shaft inside my sore, sensitive walls were surprising in their effect. Little bolts of electricity zinged through  
my womb with every little movement. I felt so full, impaled really and  
the feeling was glorious. Those small movements on top of his husky whispered words were making me dizzy. 

****

His words were having an unprecedented effect on me. I never knew that  
words could be so exciting. Hearing his fantasies, what he had imagined  
just ratcheted my arousal into the red zone. He began slowly but was soon fucking me in furious strokes. He leaned over, changing the angle  
and must have been hitting my G-spot because the bolts of sensation that  
ripped through me with every stroke were unbelievable. 

****

He was so good at this. Not that I had any experience to go by, but I'd  
heard people talk, heard other women, especially Missy describe the experience. And from what I knew, Mulder was very, very good at this. How could it keep getting better? Each masterful stroke of his cock inside my pussy brought me right to the brink, but didn't quite let me plunge over into the abyss. 

****

I hovered on the edge so long that I began to sob with the pleasure and  
beg for release. 

****

"Pplleeaassee!" 

****

"Please, what, Baby?" 

****

Thrust, thrust, thrust. 

****

"Please, Mulder, I can't take it anymore." 

****

"Oh, darling, your sounds drive me crazy." 

****

Thrust, thrust, thrust. 

****

"Please!" 

****

"Tell me what you want, come on, tell me what you want." 

****

Thrust, thrust, thrust. 

****

"I NEED TO COME! PLEASE MAKE ME COME!" I nearly screamed, sobbing and pushing myself back onto his shaft. 

****

He immediately bent his knees a bit and began thrusting up into me as I  
stood nearly on tip toe. His hand came down to my front again and unerringly found my clit. He pinched it gently and tugged up and down,  
moving the hood over and back, the pressure of his fingers massaging the  
sides. 

****

I screamed and my body leaped into a state of pure sensation. My womb contracted over and over again as the waves washed through me. My tunnel spastically fluttered on his cock, squeezing him tight. 

****

"Aaaaaahhhhhh, Oohh Gggoooddd!" I cried as my body vibrated under his assault. I felt my hands slip down the wall. His strong arm banded around my waist, holding me up. 

****

He shouted, "Oh Scully, God! You're so hot!" 

****

I felt his shaft pulse, seeming to grow inside me and then he was washing my insides with hot warmth, his cum bathing my insides in pulsing waves. 

****

I hung limp, placing my hands on the wall of the shower again. The water was luke warm now, but we stood there each gasping and trying to return our breaths to normal. 

****

Finally, I felt him loosen his grip on me and gingerly step away. We both grunted softly as his now flaccid member fell out of me. We rinsed  
off quickly and stepped out, drying each other. 

****

We laughed as we moved clumsily on rubbery legs and made our way back to  
the bedroom to scrounge up some clothes. The temptation to walk around  
naked was great, but I knew we'd never get any food in us if I did that.  
Mulder seemed as insatiable as I was and that didn't bother me a bit. However, I was hungry. 

****

We went the kitchen to rustle up some eggs and bacon and coffee. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**ONE MONTH LATER**

****

Over the course of the next month, Mulder and I shared many, many fantasies. After hearing a few of his, I no longer felt any embarrassment over mine! 

****

He introduced me to the pleasure of making love in many positions; my legs on his shoulders, his skillful lovemaking introducing me to the cervical orgasm. He said he loved that position because he could watch  
my face as my orgasm took me over. 

****

He made love to me sitting up, against the wall, on all fours, on the kitchen table and bent over the couch. There wasn't a piece of furniture that hadn't been christened. All my feelings were alive. I felt more alive than I ever had in my entire life. Mulder had opened up  
a whole new world to me and I was an eager student. 

****

He would often chuckle at my enthusiasm and tell me how much it meant to  
him that I put my utter faith and trust in him to indoctrinate me into the world of pleasure. 

****

Over the course of the month, we discussed my fantasy, the one that had  
followed me for years. For some reason, Mulder seemed hesitant to take  
us there. Since he hadn't hesitated over anything else, I could only assume there was more to this story than he was telling me. 

****

I finally cornered him about it one night as we lay in bed, having just  
finished making love. It was the time when we were both the most open and comfortable talking about our needs and feelings. The more he put it off, the more I wanted it. 

****

"Mulder." 

****

"Yeah?" he asked, as I lay with my head on his shoulder, my leg thrown over his thigh. 

****

"Why don't you want to have anal sex with me?" I asked softly. 

****

I felt his body jerk gently. "It's not that I don't want to." 

****

"Then what's the problem? You haven't hesitated to do anything else. There is something holding you back and I can feel it." 

****

He sighed. "I'm afraid of hurting you, Scully. If I hurt you, I'd never forgive myself." 

****

"You said it could be done safely." 

****

"It can, but I ..." 

****

"What is it, Mulder? Please tell me." 

****

"I love anal sex, Scully," he said gently. 

****

I smiled, coaxing softly, "And?" 

****

"And I'm afraid I'd get ... carried away. It's something that ... drives me  
nearly insane with pleasure ... I get sort of ... mindless. Or I did when I  
experienced it before." 

****

"Ah, I see now." 

****

"What?" 

****

"You're afraid you won't be in control," I said calmly. 

****

"I don't know, I just ..." 

****

"Mulder, I love you and I trust you. And I believe that no matter how pleasurable something was, you would stop if I told you I was hurting." 

****

"You're not afraid?" 

****

I felt a shiver go down my back. "A little, but not in a bad way." 

****

"Is there a good way to be scared?" 

****

"Yeah, it's more trepidation of the unknown." 

****

He turned to look at me. My hand slid down his abdomen. I'd watched from the corner of my eyes as his cock had grown steadily harder as we talked about anal sex. I knew that just the thought of it excited him.  
Why wouldn't it? The thought of it excited me and I'd never done it. It seemed so ... naughty, for lack of a better word. But I wanted to experience it all with Mulder. I wanted him to feel free to do anything  
he wanted to do sexually. I didn't want to hold him back. 

****

He was my husband and I knew that he would be faithful. But I never wanted him to regret marrying me. I never wanted him to feel that there  
was something he wanted that I couldn't give him. And I wanted it for myself too. This month of constant lovemaking had opened my eyes to heretofore unknown pleasures and I knew that there was more to be had. And I wanted it. 

****

My hand wrapped around his shaft and he groaned, instantly hardening to  
fully erect. I knew that if I kept coaxing, I could break him down. I'd also learned that me talking about what I wanted turned him on. "Don't worry, Mulder. I'm ready. I know I am. God, I want to feel it." 

****

He looked at me blinking slowly and leaned in to kiss me softly. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine, trying to ignore the fact that I was stroking his now rock hard shaft. "Scully, we don't have any lubricant and ..." 

****

"Yes, we do," I informed him. "I bought some last week. It's right in  
the drawer of the bedside table." 

****

I squeezed his pulsing shaft and he groaned, his eyes slipping shut. "I  
want it, Mulder," I whispered. "I want you to take me ... that way." 

****

"Oh God," he whimpered. 

****

I paused and gathered my courage to talk dirty. I knew how much it turned him on. In fact, he usually went wild when I did. I leaned my lips to his ear, letting them brush his earlobe. "I want you to take me  
in the ass, Mulder. God, I want it bad." 

****

He groaned loudly now and I felt his dick leap in my hand, hardening even further. "Jesus, Scully!" he ground out through clenched teeth. 

****

"I want this whole eight inches buried in my butt." 

****

"Oh, Fuck, Scully!" he grated out between clenched teeth. "Thanks for that visual!" 

****

"Is that a 'yes'?" I asked. 

****

"Oh fuck, Baby, yes," he said, sounding a little defeated. 

****

My heart leapt with excitement. I rolled away from him quickly and yanked open the drawer, pulling out the KY Jelly that I had bought and rolled back to him, holding it under his nose. 

****

He smiled a quirky smile and said in a husky voice, "You are an incredible woman, Scully, do you know that?" 

****

I beamed him a smile. "I'll be even more incredible when I learn this." 

****

His eyelids fluttered and he took the lube from me. He levered up onto  
his knees and motioned for me to roll onto my stomach. Once there, he jammed both pillows under my hips. His hands ran up and down my back as  
he knelt behind me, relaxing me. His lips came down to kiss my rear, lick the crease where my thigh becomes my butt, and slowly work his way  
into the crack of my ass. 

****

He pulled my cheeks apart gently and slid his warm, wet tongue into my wetness, dragging it upwards and stabbing his tongue at my anus. I gasped at the sensation as tiny nerve ending leapt to life. 

****

He proceeded to lick and bite gently at my back door until I was whimpering, feeling my wetness flow out of me to coat my thighs. 

****

His tongue even poked inside at one point and I groaned like I was dying. 

****

I heard the top pop on the KY Jelly and tensed slightly. His finger came down, cold and wet with lubricant and gently prodded my back door.  
"Relax, Scully. Take a deep breath and let it out slow." 

****

I did as instructed, willing my whole body to relax. His finger felt fabulous and my breath hitched as it worked itself slowly inside. Slowly, he pumped in and out, descending a little more each time until his finger was submerged in my rectum. I felt more lube squeezed out around his finger and he began to fuck me with it. I was moaning like a  
whore by the time he worked a second finger into me. 

****

Then a third, and now he was enthusiastically sliding three fingers in and out of my rectum. There was no pain, only staggering pleasure as I  
felt my head spin a little, knowing his fingers weren't his cock, and his cock was much bigger. 

****

He stopped momentarily and I snapped my head around in time to see him thoroughly coating his shaft with lubricant. His shaft was so hot, it melted immediately to the consistency of water and he applied more, smiling a secretive smile at me. He was panting harshly and his cock was bright red, engorged with blood beyond what I had seen so far. 

****

He met my gaze and said, "Are you sure, Scully?" 

****

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh God, Mulder, do it." 

****

He came up on his knees and brought me up on all fours. He turned my head and kissed me, laying his cock in the crack of my ass, rubbing it gently back and forth. I groaned, "Just do it, Mulder." 

****

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. His hand came down on my hip and I was surprised to feel it trembling slightly. He was that excited. I felt a  
surge of power, knowing that I was exciting him to the point where his hands trembled. 

****

He took a noisy deep breath, placing the glans of his cock against my anus. He muttered, "I've never been this excited. God help me, Scully.  
You tell me if it hurts at all, all right." 

****

"Yes." 

****

"Promise me!" he hissed out. 

****

"I promise!" I immediately responded. "Oh Mulder, please, no more waiting." 

****

I felt his finger enter me again without any trouble. He moaned and then I felt his cock head push against my muscle and begin to slide in along his finger. His other hand gripped my ass cheek harshly as he slid ever so slowly. 

****

I was quivering, waiting with bated breath. I wanted this so bad and I  
was suddenly not afraid at all. I took a deep breath and felt all the tension leave my body. I took another deep breath and pushed back. I felt my muscle opening wider and wider as my flesh gave way to accommodate the large head of his penis. His head slipped inside past my sphincter muscle and I cried out at the dart of pain. 

****

"Oh! God!" 

****

"Scully?" he asked, still as a statue. 

****

"I'm all right," I panted, feeling the pain dwindle right away. I wanted this so bad. I needed to know this forbidden pleasure that I had  
seen on tape and read so much about since that time. It was the culmination of my sexual education, and the fruition of a deeply held dark fantasy. 

****

"More!" I gasped out. 

****

He slowly pushed forward and a tiny fraction at a time he slipped inside  
me. He groaned, "Oh my God, Scully! You're so tight, never felt anything so tight." 

****

He pressed forward, sliding his big, thick cock deeper and deeper into my writhing ass as the muscles jumped and quivered as they loosened to accommodate his girth and length. I descended into unintelligible moaning and groaning as he continued to make his way inside a millimeter  
at a time. I could still feel his hand trembling on my ass and knew he  
was being so careful and holding back. I felt him rubbing more lubricant onto the remaining portion of his shaft. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

I felt like I was going to die from the pleasure. 

****

Her ass felt like a tight rubber band, squeezing a single, tight, unforgiving ring around just one inch of my dick. Past that point, inside her, she was wide open and warm, and as my penis went in, out, then in again with tiny strokes, pushing itself through that hard ring of muscle, it sent jolts of ecstasy shooting across every pore in my skin and make each and every hair on my body stand on end. 

****

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, I felt my balls press against her soaking wet pussy. I couldn't believe how wet she was. It was running out of her and down the insides of her thighs. I was in to the  
hilt. 

****

God save me, I thought, I think I'm going to pass out. 

****

"Love this feeling, so full," she murmured. It was nearly overwhelming and I felt a wave of dizziness, but drew in a breath and steadied myself. 

****

"Uugg! Tell me ... when to ... move, Scully," I stuttered out. 

****

To my surprise she took a few more breaths and then rocked her body against mine. I groaned, "Ohhhhh, Jesus!" 

****

"Move. Slowly," she added, as if I might start pounding the hell out of  
her. As much as I wanted to I was struggling for every ounce of control. 

****

I pulled out a mere inch or so and pushed gently back in. I said, "So tight! Ahhh, God." 

****

I panted and pulled out again. Slowly, I withdrew a little more each time and felt the muscles relax by degrees. Each degree of relaxation brought a new level of mind boggling pleasure. 

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

I could feel him deep in my abdomen and my pelvis ached from the pressure and it felt so good I thought I was going to die. 

****

Before long he was withdrawing nearly to the end of his shaft and steadily feeding himself back inside me. We both grunted, groaned and let out gasps of pleasure. 

****

Another minute or so and he was stroking me firmly and steadily, not slow but not fast either. Our bodies seemed to have begun feeding off each other with waves of electricity flying back and forth. "Holy shit,  
Scully. It feels like a tight elastic on my whole dick, feels so good." 

****

"More! Faster!" I cried out as I felt my body tighten in anticipation of  
release. It felt so good, I couldn't believe it. 

****

I felt decadent and sexy and so thrilled to finally be taken this way. He was doing it. He was really doing it ... fucking my ass. 

****

He sped up slightly and I began to push myself against him harshly, wanting to feel a little discomfort, not really knowing why. I was muttering, "Oh Christ, you're doing it, you're really in my ass." 

****

He shouted and began to drive himself into me. "Scully?" he cried, looking for reassurance. 

****

"Yes, do it, Mulder! God Almightly, do it harder!. Oh God, bury it all, yes, so full, I'm so ffuull." 

****

"Oh Christ, yes!" he shouted, and did just that. 

****

He bent over and his long arms reached up to play with my breasts, squeezing the globes as they filled his hands. He began to hammer me harder. I shouted and it didn't take long for my orgasm to be upon me. 

****

I shouted, "Oh dear God, yes, I'm ccccuuummmmiiiinnnnngggg! Aaahhh, Aaahhh, oh God YES! Mulder! Yes, yes, yes!" 

****

My ass clenched him tightly and my cunt spasmed, gushing liquid as my orgasm swept me away. I was crying out unintelligible sounds. I heard  
myself keening as my orgasm continued, a ragged, tortured sound that rose and fell in volume with every breath. Holy shit, I thought, it's not stopping. "I'm coming so haaarrrddd! Ca ... can't be ... lieve it! I'm  
still coming, Mulder!" I shrieked. 

****

He shouted, "Oh fuck, Scully! Here I come. My balls feel like they're  
swelling. Oh God!" 

****

His cock became steel hard for an instant and I felt a small dart of insignificant pain through the haze of pleasure and then he was bucking  
helplessly into me, driving his cock into my ass like it was my pussy as  
his release was upon him. He sent a flurry of quick, short cock strokes  
up my tight tail hole as he released hot squirts of his essence deep inside me. "Oh shit, oh damn, oh fuck, Scully, yeah!" 

****

I lost control of my muscles and toppled to the bed, flat on my stomach.  
His body followed me down, humping helplessly as he filled my ass with jet after jet of hot come. My bowels burned and spasmed as he emptied into me, his hips grinding into me even after we were done, aftershocks  
shivering through us. "Are you all right?" he asked. 

****

"I'm wonderful," I said quietly. 

****

Finally, we lay still, panting like marathon runners, our heads swirling  
with the endorphin high. He croaked out, "Holy shit," he muttered, sounding astounded. 

****

I began to chuckle and he exclaimed, "Oh! Stop that!" His flaccid shaft  
was jettisoned out of me with my laughter and he hissed. 

****

It only made me laugh harder. He hugged me tightly and kissed the back  
of my neck, licking up to my ear. He whispered in my ear. "I've never known pleasure like that, Scully." 

****

"Liar," I teased. 

****

"I mean it," he said, his voice serious. 

****

"You can't fool me. You told me you'd done it before." 

****

"But not with you," he said earnestly. 

****

I turned my head and he peered at me from the side, craning his neck around. He slid off my back and pulled me onto his chest, his hands gripping my ass cheeks and kneading them gently. I felt my ass begin to  
slowly work it's way back to its former shape and tightness. I felt sticky, sweaty and wonderful. 

****

"Scully, that was ... beyond description." 

****

I smiled and licked my lips. "I loved it, Mulder. Thank you. I've fantasized about that for so long and it was ... better than I ever imagined." 

****

"You weren't scared?" 

****

"A little nervous was all, but once you started I knew it would be all right. I can't believe how good that was. I was delirious." 

****

"I was too. Scully, I'd done it before but it was a long, long time ago  
and she was ..." 

****

"She was?" I encouraged. 

****

"Not nearly as ... uh ... tight as you are," he finally spit out. I didn't  
want to know who it had been. It didn't matter. 

****

I grinned. "Are you done being afraid of hurting me?" I asked seriously. 

****

He smiled affectionately. "I'll never be done with that fear, Scully." 

****

"I love you, Mulder." 

****

"I love you too, Scully." 

****

We got up and took a quick shower, cleaning up all the residue of our anal adventure. 

****

"Sleep now?" I asked as we emerged back into the bedroom, wearing nothing but towels. 

****

"Sounds like plan to me," he answered. 

****

"Yeah, you need to rest up." 

****

"Rest up?" he asked curiously. 

****

"I have a lot of things to learn." 

****

"You're going to wear out your teacher," he rejoined. 

****

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I deadpanned. 

****

He laughed then and pulled me into a bear hug and then fell to the bed,  
pulling me down with him. We bounced on the bed, our towels finding their way to the floor. 

****

We crawled under the covers and snuggled up spoon style. I sighed deeply, feeling a contentment I couldn't ever remember feeling. I felt  
so loved. And I couldn't wait to learn the next thing. It seemed Mulder had an endless supply of new things to try in the bedroom and I was an eager student. Each one brought me to new levels of ecstasy and  
us to new levels of intimacy. It was beyond my wildest dream and I was  
actually living it. 

****

Mom had informed me that Bill had a less than favorable reaction when she told him, but he had come around to accept it if not like it, after  
much coaxing from her, I'd imagined. We were getting married again next month, plans were heavily in the works now for a big church wedding  
with all the trimmings. 

****

I felt his lips brush across my shoulder like butterfly wings. I snuggled more deeply into his chest and under the covers. I felt him smile against my skin and his arm tighten around my waist. 

****

My last thought before going to the arms of Morpheus was, 'I'm not having any more jitters. If I could trust him with anal sex, I could trust him with anything.' 

****

As he dipped out of consciousness, I heard him mutter, "My wife." 

****

**THE END.**   
  


****

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee

****


End file.
